The Way I See It
by wowza811
Summary: A Quil and Claire story, the way I see it. Claire is getting older and is in love with Quil, but is he ready to love her back? She's grown up with the pack and knows all there secrets except the one that will change her life. full sum inside, review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So, since Claire and Quil are my absolute favorite couple and if my life were hers, I would die of happiness. Anywho, I have decided to write my own story about them. This is not connected at all to my other story aha, sorry. I'm not sure if I will be any good at it, but please tell me what you think!! I hope you'll love it =)**

**SM owns all**

Claire's POV:

Hello, my names Claire. I'm 15 years old and live in La Push Washington. I stayed home from school today because I have really bad cramps and just want to drink hot chocolate and watch movies. And since I have the most amazing aunt in the world, that's exactly what I got to do. So, right now were sitting on the couch, me lying with my head in her lap, watching Sweet November with our hot chocolate and cookies.

My Aunt Emily is the most amazing women I have ever met. She is the best mother figure I could have ever hoped to grow up with and I absolutely love her to death. She has taken care of me and my younger sister Allison ever since I was six and Aly was just one. My father left my mother and us right after she found out she was pregnant with Aly and moved somewhere out east. We haven't heard a word from him since. It bothered me more when I was younger but now I couldn't care less. Uncle Sam is way better of a father then I could imagine.

Our mother died of breast cancer nine years ago. She was such and amazing person and from what I remember of her, there is absolutely nothing bad about her. I remember she used to take us to the park and beach all the time and could always make us laugh. I miss her a lot but can't complain about the way my life has turned out. Aly was too young to remember anything about mom, but she thinks of Aunt Emily as a mother, so it works out just fine. And besides, we have the pack that is our family too, so we never feel left out or alone.

And yes, I just said pack. My uncle is a werewolf; or shape shifter, same difference. And so are all his friends. Basically everyone I grew up with is mythical, or knows about the secret. My only friends really are werewolves of vampires. Mmhhmm, there are vamps too, but were only friendly with the good ones. Well, I'm friendly with them. The guys can't stand being about them because apparently they smell, whatever.

Anywho, basically I don't have any normal friends and I really don't like school, even though I do really well. I'm friendly with kids in class but never hangout with them outside of school. After school time is spent mostly with my best friend, Quil Caddo. Quil, ugh I could go on about him for years and years. He's the most amazing person and completely sexy.

Oh for the love of god, I can't even tell you how good to look at he is. I didn't think it could be possible for someone to be so good looking. And in case you can't tell, I am impossibly in love with him. They way he talks, his laugh, his smile, his body, and most of all his personality. How he doesn't have a girlfriend blows my mind. I'm just assuming that it's because he is waiting for his imprint, but I would never ask. I know that it's kind of a sore subject with some of the other guys who haven't imprinted either so, I don't want to ask. But that still has no effect on my love for him.

It's almost embarrassing how big of a crush I have on him. Like, when I don't see him for any amount of time, he's constantly on my mind. And if it ever goes more then a day (which has only happened 3 times) I feel actual pain. How weird is that? Like, it's so not normal, which is exactly why no one can know about this crush. Obviously everyone knows he's my favorite out of the pack, but that's because he's the one I spend the most time with. I just wish he could like me even a fraction as much as I like him, I would die happy.

But, let's get back to today. It's a Friday and since I stayed home from school, I'll now have a 3 day weekend. Yes!! And also since its Friday, that means Uncle Sam and Quil are both patrolling until late afternoon so it's just me and Em all day. Usually all of the other guys would be popping in and out all day but because of my current, uhh, condition the only who would come within 100 yards of the house would be Leah, and she's away at school. I love spending the day with Aunt Em, she's so easy to talk to and I can tell her everything, well almost everything. I think she may know about my Quil crush, but there is no way of me confirming it. I think after that time last year…

_Flashback: _

"_Hey Quil, do you think you could help me tie my hair up? It's kind of hard with only one hand." I said while holding up my right broken wrist. I broke it while playing around outside with Aly and since then, every one is obnoxiously helpful. Well except in times like these when I need help of course. _

"_Oh course Clairey" he said while grabbing the elastic. He walked over to me and started to pull all my hair together. When his hands touched the back of my neck and ran across my shoulders, my heart stopped. I could feel my breath catch and the electricity running through my blood. Why was this happening? This is Quil for Gods sake! "Alright, I'm all done, how's it look?" Quil said while walking me to the mirror. _

_To say he did a good job would be a lie. I had the biggest over sweep and my bangs were hanging in my face. I turned around to look back at him, but judging by his smile, he was genuinely happy with himself. Normally I would tell him the truth, but for some reason that was the not what happened._

"_Oh, it looks great__! Thanks Quil!" and then I hugged him. Hugged him!! I could feel my face blush so I spun around and walked into the kitchen, only to be greeted with a very knowing Aunt Emily with the biggest smirk on her face. _

"_Your hair looks nice" she said sarcastically then walked over and undid the elastic from my hair while retying it up. She then whispered in my ear the two worst words I could have imagined, "stop blushing" then walked away, leaving me mortified. _

_End of Flashback._

So ever since then, she always catches my blushes and embarrassing moments.

"Aunt Em, what time do you think the boys will be back?" I asked looking up at her. She smiled down at me then looked out the window.

"Anytime now, why, missing a certain someone?" she said smiling. Over time her smirks turned to smiles, but they still made me blush.

"No, I was just wondering how much longer are girls day was going to last." I said.

"Well we have to get Aly at school, so we should probably leave soon. Want to walk? Its nice out." She said

"I could get her, you don't have to come. The fresh air will be good for me, just let me change." I said while getting up and running to my room. Once in my room I decided I should probably change. The whole sweat suit look really didn't suet me. So, I put on some leggings and a big sweat shirt- sweater thing and put some flip flops. Even though it was early November, the weather was still nice. I put on my bruins hat since I hadn't showered yet and my hair was a mess, and then grabbed my phone off the charger. My phone was my absolute baby. It literally was my life line, how superficial.

I walked out of my room and back down the stairs. I stopped back in the living room to see Emily lying on the couch. I walked over and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll be back in a bit. I have my phone" I said then walked outside. Aly was in 5th grade and the elementary school wasn't that far away, only about a mile away. Our house was tucked away down a long dirt road off the street leading to 3rd beach. You could actually see the beach from the end of the drive way, but couldn't see the house from there either. It left us with a lot of privacy. It was nice walking along the beach with the ocean breeze, even though it made the wind a bit chilly.

I took out my phone and decided to text Quil, even though he wouldn't get it till later. _What's up? You coming over for dinner tonight? _I was really surprised to hear the familiar ping of a new text almost immediately after I sent mine. _=) _was all it said. Even a smiley face made me swoon. I smiled to myself and felt a blush on my face. Jeez, this is crazy; I'm blushing over him even when I'm by myself, oh god.

And then I heard it, the infamous broken branch noise. The same noise that scares the hell out of me every time I hear it but still know the exact same out come. Naturally, I screamed, and then heard the laugh.

"Jeez Claire, you scream louder and louder every time. I think you broke a vocal chord that time." Quil said while walking out of the woods towards me. I stopped in my tracks to glare at him, but he only smiled. He came up and gave me the regular kiss on the cheek, which always sent my heart into over drive. "So what are you doing out and about? I thought you were sick." He said while we started our walking back up.

"It's just cramps and I have to pick up Aly" I said nonchalantly and smiling. I knew it made him uncomfortable but I didn't care, it's his fault I can't go on medicine for it. He says I'm too young to be on the pill but he doesn't under stand the actual pain us women go through.

"Oh well, I could have gotten her" he said uncomfortably, shoving his hands into his pockets. That made me laugh, which made him smile. Its funny how our emotions are simultaneous. "So what have you and Emily been up to all day?"

"Oh just girl stuff; eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate, watched a couple movies and talked. How was patrol?" I asked.

"Fine, me and Sam had a good talk" he said then looked down at me.

"What about?" I asked.

"You" he said simply. He knew I hated it when they talked about me, even when I am there, but he's always honest with me, about anything I ask him. I gave him an annoyed look but he didn't say anything else. We were getting closer to the school and we could see Aly outside talking with her friends. I was glad that she had more friends then I did, and wasn't such an outcast. Quil tries to tell me I'm not, but I no I am; not that it really bothers me.

She saw us as we got closer and said bye to her friends, the started walking towards us.

"Hey Claire, Quil, what are you guys doing here?" she said while coming to give me a hug. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, something I have done ever since she was a baby, and Quil did the same; which made her laugh. "You guys are funny, it's like getting pick up by a mom and dad" she said then laughed to herself. I could feel a blush on my cheeks as she just referred to me and Quil as a couple. I looked up to Quil to see if he picked up on that little line, but he just had a breath taking grin on his face, I guess not.

We started walking back in the direction of the house and I felt Quil lightly grip my right hand. His was burning of course, but felt perfect against my cold skin. Times like these were my favorite, the little things that would send my heart into over drive. Aly was skipping away in front of us and I was happy that she was so happy with her life. Even though it would be a tough choice, if I had to pick between Quil and Aly, I'd pick Aly without hesitation. She's the reason I put on a smile every day to reassure her everything will be alright. Without her, I'd have nothing.

And so, seeing her so happy, makes me happy, and when I am happy, Quil's happy, and when Quil's happy my Uncle Sam's happy, and when he's happy Aunt Emily, and everyone knows when she's happy, she bakes, and when there's food, the whole packs happy. So all in all, dun dunna dun! If Aly is happy, were all happy.

By now, we were just reaching the end of the drive way. I could hear a bunch of voices coming out from the house meaning everyone must be over already for Friday night dinner. This was Aly's favorite night of the week so she went running down the driveway and heard her scream, then Embry yell, "Gotcha!" and her start giggling. When we were about to turn onto the dirt path, Quil tugged my hand towards the beach.

"Want to take a walk?" he asked. I just nodded my head. Any extra alone time with Quil was not to be missed out on. We walked down the stairs that led to the beach and went to sit by some rocks that looked over the water. This was where we always go when it's nice out and just want to hangout, just the two of us. He sat down first, and then helped me down to sit next to him. The ocean breeze was chilly so I snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me tight. We didn't talk, but just sat there, looking out at the horizon. It was peaceful and quite.

"I love you Quil" I said softly, while wrapping my own arms around his waist, hoping to get any extra heat I could. I felt him press his lips against my hair and whispered the same words back.

"I love you to Claire."

**Soooo, what do you think? A little bit of her background I thought was necessary, buuuut should I continue or stop? Thank you so much for reading and please let me know what you think in a review please!!! =)**


	2. The Date

**Since my school had a 7 hour lockdown today, I decided to update my stories! thank you so much to my one reviewer taylor.x3 and one alerter ducky93, you guys da bomb =) so I'm not sure if anyone really likes this, and I know I take forever to update but whether people read it or not, slowly but surely I will continue aha. Here you go, I hope you like it, review =)**

**SM owns all.**

I went back to school on Monday, still wishing it were the weekend. It's not that I hate school, It's just I wish I could redo the whole experience. When my mom died, I was in first grade. Ever since then, I guess I just kept to myself the best I could. I remember going back to school after I moved in with Aunt Emily and everyone was treating me different. The teachers all talked to me with more sympathy and if I was ever missing work, they didn't seem to care and would tell me to take my time getting it done. And they must have said something to the kids, or their parents did, because they would always say things like, "I heard she doesn't have a mommy anymore", or "my momma said she has to live with her aunty now cause her mommy isn't here" things like that, that would just upset me more.

So, naturally I did what any 6 year old would do, I cried. I would cry for days and tell Emily I hated school so much and I never wanted to go back. She used to tell me that it would get better and I just have to make some new friends that want to play with me, but I didn't want to. When I would come home this upset, Quil would usually be more upset then me. He'd demand to know who was making me cry and would always call their parents and let them know. I got mad at first, but eventually got used to him always being super over protective.

Eventually I got over the kids talking about me, but it was still hard. Nowadays I usually just go to my classes and count down the minutes until the days over. It's probably why I have such good grades. If you actually do the work and pay attention, it's really not that hard.

So here I am, trudging through the week, it's a Friday afternoon, with only one more class to go. I take psychology as an elective and get to have it as my last class. My teacher, Mr. Bowes' wife just had a baby and he's the football coach, so naturally we sit there and do nothing all class. I mean, he doesn't even give us busy work to do while he sits in the back of the class ruffling through papers. I usually try and get all of my homework done then so when I get home I don't even have to think about it.

This is an all sophomore class so I know everyone in it and most of them are good friends with each other. I sit at a table with a few kids that I am pretty friendly with, and when ever they need help with homework or something, they'll always ask me, typical. But whenever their making plans for the weekend or talking about a party coming up, they do always invite me. Probably because they know I will say no, but still, it's the thought I guess.

Today, they were talking about some huge party Andrea Simy was throwing. She's the typical rich girl of La Push, but I guess she's nice enough. From what I have heard so far is her parents are going out of town for the weekend and said she could have some friends over if she wanted to, and coincidentally stocked their fridge with food, drinks, and alcohol before leaving. She's always been known to throw great parties, not that I have ever been to one, but I guess she wants this one to be epic; like the whole school has to be there, where you know her or not. Class was almost over and everyone was lining up at the door to leave. Thank god this week is almost over. The bell rang and everyone bolted through the doors, me leading the way. I practically ran to my locker, throwing my books in once I got there. Just as I was putting my lock back on I heard someone calling my name.

Will Hughes was making his way through the crowd, walking towards me. He's one of the boys I sit with in psychology, but never really see him out side of class.

"Claire! Hey good, I thought I missed you. We forgot to ask if you were going to Emily's tonight?" he asked, while leaning back against the lockers. To say he wasn't one of the high school heart throbs would be a lie. At 6 feet, with ear length brown hair, and green eyes, a toned sports body, tanned skin, and great smile, he had girls of all ages ogling after him. Obviously I thought he was cute, but nothing compared to Quil, and it's that crush that keeps me from mega swooning whenever Will talks to me. Other girls in the hall way were sending me death glare daggers, but I don't care, they know nothing would ever go on between us.

"Yeah I think I might pass, I have a big family dinner every Friday night, so I doubt that I would be able to come." I said truthfully.

"Come on Claire you never come! Your dinner can't take that long" he said with a smirk.

"Well it's like a dinner and then everyone stays and hangout for the rest of the night and-"I started saying but he cut me off.

"And if you have one of these parties ever Friday night, I think you can miss one." He said.

"I don't know" I said. Truthfully, it would be cool to go to one of these parties I always here about, but I know that I probably wouldn't be allowed to go. And if I was allowed, someone would probably have to come with me or I would have to agree to let them patrol while I was there.

"Please, _I_ want you to come. It'll be really fun!" he tilted his head to side waiting for an answer but I didn't know what to say. So he spoke first, "How about I make you a deal, you stay and eat dinner, and then I myself will personally pick you up at about 8 ish. I am giving Alyssa a ride too and she lives near you so you're not out of the way or anything. And that way I can reassure your whole family everything will be ok."

I thought about it for a few seconds and decided sure, why not. "Alright, but just warning you, they may say no, and well, there's no fighting with them really when they make up there mind." Good luck to him.

"Alright it's a date! And don't worry about it C, I can handle myself." he wink at me and started walking away. When he was just far enough away he turned back around and waved, then walked out the door. I could feel my cheeks burning red as everyone in the hallway was looking at me with either confusion or envy.

I quickly finished locking my locker, and darted for the door. I felt like I was making the walk of shame all the way to Embry's car. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and was pretty sure a hole was being burned through my head. I'm pretty sure I couldn't get into his car any faster and when I realized we still weren't moving I looked over at a very puzzled Embry.

"Please go." I said while sinking into my seat. He shook his head but still started up the car. He didn't say anything while we peeled out of the parking lot, and he didn't say anything for most of the drive either, which is very un-Embry like. But I must have thought too soon because eventually he spoke up.

"So, how was your day at school?" he said, side glancing at me.

"Fine."

"Fine, huh ok, well excited about the weekend?"

"Yup."

"OK, well anything you want to say?"

"Not really." And he didn't say anything after that. Not until we pulled onto our street did he pull onto the side of the road. He put the car in park, and turned to look at me.

"Claire, if something's wrong, you know you can tell me." He said genuinely concerned. Ugh, what the heck, I guess if I'm going to have to tell everyone, Embry should be the easiest.

"Well I was thinking of going out tonight" I said, extremely vaguely. And he laughed.

"Are you this worked up about going out with friends? Claire, you're a kid, you should go out with other kids" he said.

"I was going to go right after dinner though, so I wouldn't be able to do our weekly scrabble game." I said, almost making excuses to not go. I mean, when will first ask me to go, I figured it was the same way he'd always asked me, but then he through in the _it's a date! _And wink factor, and now I'm completely freaking out. Not only do I not date, I don't have friends either. This night will most likely be awkward and awful.

Embry must have realized this wasn't life threatening so he pulled the car back onto the road, continuing to my house. "Claire, don't worry about the game, we'll understand. I'll even drop you off at your friends if you want" glancing over at me. Well, I might as well give him the rest of it.

"Um, not its fine, someone was going to pick me up" I said looking to my lap.

"Oh, ok, who is it? Do we know her?" he asked. Shit.

"Um you may know him. His mom works at the gift shop down by first beach." I said still not looking up.

"A BOY'S PICKING YOU UP?" he said panickley looking over at me.

"Yes" and the car to came to an abrupt stop. I had to throw my hands out to stop me from smacking against the dash board. I looked up at Embry and saw that his face was panic stricken and lost all its color. "What did you do that for?" I basically yelled at him.

"Claire, please explain to me _everything_ going on tonight." Embry said this really slowly with gripping the steering wheel in an iron lock. I knew that I would have to tell them all eventually, so I just told him everything that had happened.

"So there's this girl Andrea and she's having this super epic party tonight and everyone's going to be there. And in psychology the kids I sit with always ask me to hangout on weekends but I never say yes. So I figured this weekend they were just not going to say anything since by the end of class they didn't ask. But after class, one of the kids Will caught up with me and invited me to go and I said maybe and he said he'd pick me up at 8ish. Then he waked away, turned and winked and said _it's a date!_" I sucked in a huge breathe since I tried saying that as quickly as I could. Embry's knuckles were white against the steering wheel and his arms had the slightest quiver to them. And without me even noticing his action, he flew the car into drive and kept going down the road.

"Embry? Can you say something? Please, why are you upset?" I asked, why is he freaking out?

No response.

"Em what the hells the matter with you? You told me to tell you everything so I did; I think you owe it to me to say something back!" now I was a little ticked off because he was ignoring me. He had to of know that was really embarrassing to have to tell big ol' uncle Em, so why is he acting like this. We pulled down the drive way and Embry put the car into pack in his usual spot. He swung his down open but before he got out I grabbed his arm. He looked down at my hand for a few seconds then met my face. It had softened since a few minutes ago and now he just looked worried.

"You need to talk to Quil" he said, and pulled back from my grasp to shut his door. I raced out of the car after him, obviously not making it to the house before him. He walked right in and went to the kitchen grab some, what it smelled like, cookies. I went up to my room, hopefully to be able to calm down a little before Quil got home from patrol.

I plopped down on my bed and started thinking of everything that went on after school. What I just couldn't get over was the fact that I, Claire Michaels Uley, is going on a date tonight, with the hottest boy in our grade. I could feel my self start to blush at the thought of him realizing how awkward of a person I am. Just as I was wallowing in self pity, I heard a shriek from down stairs followed by, "SHE'S GOING ON A WHAT?!"

Oh boy, big mouths told Emily. Ugh, there's definitely no such thing as secrets in this family.

_A few hours later*_

I spent the rest of the afternoon with Aunt Emily fussing over me going on my first date. She kept asking me what I was going to wear and asking every possible question about Will. I left out the fact that I was going to a rager, but I know Embry will keep my secret. In a way though I guess she was getting me a little bit more excited to be going then I was before. That is until she mentioned how Uncle Sam and Quil would be home any minute, and just _how excited they'll be when they find out!_

"No, you two have to be here when I tell them, please!" I begged, but both of them sat there and said nothing. Fine, leave me to the wraths of them. All I want is to go out with some kids from school, and yeah it may be a _date_, but nothings going to come from it and they know that!

About 20 minutes after that we saw them emerge from the woods. They were walking towards the house while play shoving each other and laughing. Well, at least their in a good mood I thought. They both came stampeding through the door and went straight for the kitchen, just like Embry had.

I was anxiously waiting in the living room with Emily and Embry, on the couch watching TV. I could hear the boys in the kitchen rustling around and I was getting more nervous by the second. And apparently I wasn't the only one because looking around; Emily and Embry had pretty solemn faces too. When the boys walked into the living room, they must have been able to tell something was up because they both slowed down and looked back and forth between us.

"What's going on?" Uncle Sam asked walking over to stand by Emily. I looked over at Quil and he was just as confused and looking at me.

"Nothing! Come on Hun, I want to show you something outside. And Embry you should probably go get Ali from her friend's house now" Aunt Emily piped in. Ugh that little evil shit! She was purposely leaving me alone with Quil so I would have to tell him myself! At least she was talking Uncle Sam out; hopefully she'll just tell him.

So, the three of them walked out the kitchen door leaving me and Quil, awkwardly in the living room, sitting with the big pink elephant.

"So, what's going on?" Quil asked while sitting down on the couch next to me. Ugh, stupid Quil and my stupid crush that forbids me from lying to him.

"Uhh, nothing really, I was just thinking of going out with some friends tonight" I said, leaving out the part about the party.

"Really? Huh, that's cool, with who? Anyone I know?" he asked while reaching out to grab the clicker. Shit.

"Um, probably. It's just some kids from my psychology class; you know the ones that always invite me out on the weekends." I could feel my cheeks blush as Quil looked over at me. He looked at me indifferently and I knew he knew I wasn't telling him something. My heart started to beat faster, and with his hearing he was sure to of noticed. He tilted his head to the side, giving me a questioning look, and that's all it took for me to tell him everything.

With a huff I pretty much started yelling at him, "Fine, after school Will Hughes stopped me in the hall and asked me if I wanted to hangout and I said sure and he said _well it's a date! _And now I'm nervous and Emily's making a huge fuss, and...Quil... why are you shaking? What's wrong?" he was having almost the exact same reaction as Embry did only he looked as if he was in deep though, a thousand miles away. When he didn't answer me I waved a hand in front of his face.

"Quil? Hello, you in there?" I asked still waving my hand. His head twitched a little bit in my direction and he looked me dead in the eye. He looked almost hurt, but why?

"You're going on a date?" he said barely loud enough for me to hear.

"That was the plan" I said, trying to lighten the mood. Apparently it didn't work because before I knew it, Quil stood up and walked out the back door.

What the fuck is his problem?

**Thank you all for reading! Sorry it takes me so long to update, but I promise not to abandon the story =) please please please review, it makes me endlessly happy!!**

**P.S. next chapters the date/party!**


End file.
